


Crying Lightning

by ourfreewill



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'cause why not, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dean's dead, M/M, Woops, gabriel's a magician, it's short, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfreewill/pseuds/ourfreewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College/Uni AU - Sam is a college student in his first year. After his brother's death (sorry) he shut himself off from the world, but kept going to college because that's what Dean wanted for him. He mostly wallows in self pity, and doesn't have many friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Arctic Monkeys Crying Lightning :)

On a normal Saturday night, Sam would have been sitting alone reading, while the TV blared out some national geographic documentary as some sort of background comfort. Just so the loneliness didn't close in around Sam's mind, and start clouding it with dark thoughts. But how the hell did he end up here?

_**Outside the café by the cracker factory** _

But he does know. It was that hot summer's day back in July. Instead of moping in his dorm room, Sam decided it would be a good idea to go outside, find some shade and study, read, or whatever, it didn't matter. He just needed to get outside.

_**You were practicing a magic trick** _

Sam walked down to the park opposite a long row of shops and cafés. They were all individually decorated with flowers, and wall hangings, and the bricks had been painted beautiful pastel colours making it a scenic sight. But it also made Sam wonder why he didn't come outside more often; and then he remembered.

He was disrupted from he thoughts by a large cheer of a crowd gathered outside one of the cafes. Sam, as ever curious, made his way over the crowd. Using his annoyingly tall height to his advantage, he saw a short golden haired man, pulling a dove from thin air. Sam hadn't believed in magic since he was about 4, but he had to admit this guy was good. He even joined in with the chorus of clapping and cheers. After about 5 minutes, the mysterious magician ended the small show with one final trick - including fire - and laid out a black top hat with a purple ribbon tied around it.  

"Thank you! Thank you!" He called out to those placing dollar bills into the hat.

Sam began to turn away when he heard:

"Hey sasquatch! Ain't you gonna give me anything?" Sam turned around and was confronted by the short man's smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Uh... sorry? I don't have much money." Sam said, uncertain of what to say. He hadn't had a conversation with another person in a long time.

"Well, how about you make it up to me by joining me." And with that the man took Sam's enormous arm and entwined it with his and practically skipped over to a tree. He then proceeded to lay out a picnic blanket and throw himself down onto. 

"The name's Gabriel." The short man patted the blanket next to him, gesturing for Sam to sit there.

"Sam." Gabriel seemed to think it over, and then nodded, as if to approving of the name.

**_And my thoughts got rude,_ **

**_As you talked and chewed_ **

**_On the last of your pick'n'mix_ **


End file.
